Vehicle frames and constructions therefor are increasingly complex as vehicle manufacturers look for new ways to improve structural integrity of the vehicle frame while maintaining and/or reducing the overall weight of the vehicle frame. These are often competing concerns. That is, increasing the structural integrity of the vehicle frame (e.g., improving crash performance) often involves adding weight to the vehicle frame. Conversely, reducing the weight of the vehicle frame must be done carefully so as to avoid adversely changing the structural integrity of the vehicle frame. A number of technologies and methods are known for improving the integrity of the vehicle frame and some of these are also concerned with limiting the amount of weight added to the vehicle frame.
In particular, current mass production structural design for vehicles is dominated by stamped metal, which uses section size, material gauge and grade, and typically spot welding to achieve performance requirements. To facilitate fuel economy improvement, supported by weight reduction, new concepts are needed to deliver fundamental weight reduction at a reasonable value. Concepts which can avoid exotic lightweight materials are preferred, particularly those that preserve current manufacturing infrastructure related to spot welding and stamped metal. One known countermeasure is the employment of structural reinforcements. However, the choice of materials and/or execution of designs using such structural reinforcements have been lacking thus far.